A Little Taste of Crazy
by Erisol-all-the-way-yo
Summary: When Dean is the best yet newest doctor at Greyer Mental Institute his manager asks him to look after their toughest patient Castiel. Dean accepts and starts to try and fix the cracks in the man without getting too attached like he did with his last patient. AU where Dean is a doctor and we all know and love our cute and crazy Castiel!


Castiel rocked back in his chair grinning like a fool. He was having a pleasant chat with his older brother Lucifer… Except well, he had died many years ago. After being locked in jail Lucifer had broken free, only to get himself and his twin Michael blown up. Now Cas only ever saw the one brother seeing as he was the one who Castiel looked up to. Michael was always being bossy and trying to be their parents even though they had passed on years earlier.

"So this is my newest patient?"

"Well yes, you've done so well with your other patients we thought that it was fine time we let you have a crack at our patient with many." The head doctor told his newest employee.

Dean Winchester grinned, "I'll get him to stop talking to the dead in no time. But I have to have full access to him when I want." He said looking at the doctor for a second.

Dean had only just started working at Greyer Mental Institute four months ago and yet already his three patients had been released with a bill of health. He was the best doctor they had and yet he refused to take a job higher than the one he had even though it meant more pay. He had wanted to work with Castiel since he heard of him about two months ago so he had accepted the promotion on the terms that he was allowed to be Cas' new doctor.

"Of course, you'll just have to sign our normal sign-out sheet if you wish to take him anywhere."

"Oh I know doc, don't worry about it." Dean said starting towards the man.

"Very well, make sure you keep me updated on your progress… If you make any…" The doctor said quietly before leaving.

Dean knew he could get this good looking man out of here in no time. And maybe after that then Castiel would want to you know… Hang out. He sat down on the couch beside Castiel and listened to him speak. His voice was gruff and low, extremely sexy in other words. Dean grinned and tapped his shoulder lightly.

"Um I'm sorry I would love to talk to you but I'm a bit busy talking to my brother at the moment." Cas said politely.

"I know, I just wanted to know if I could have a word with him if you don't mind."

"Oh," Castiel looked at the chair across from him, "He says he doesn't really think you'll listen to him."

"Then could you relay the messages for me? I think he's a great guy to come and talk to you all the time."

Castiel smiled and looked at Dean, "I'm Castiel and this is Lucifer. What's your name?"

"Nice to meet you Cas, is it okay is I call you Cas? My name's Dean."

The other blushed softly, "Uh ya sure! Most people just call me Castiel so it's cool that you actually came up with a nickname for me!" He looked back at the empty chair, "Lucifer says he'll talk to you but only if he can talk through me. He doesn't really trust you yet."

"That's fine with me if you're good with it."

"I'm glad that he's talking to others so of course I will."

"Well, Lucifer I was wondering why you love to come see our dear Cas here all the time?"

Castiel nodded, "He says because I'm his brother and he likes to make sure I'm not lonely."

"Well okay, what if I were to spend time with him? Bring him out for some time outside? Maybe you would visit less often?"

The man cringed slightly, "Why would he stop coming? Uh well he says that if I had someone to be with all the time then yes. The visits wouldn't be so frequent." He laughed, "He doesn't want to be caught as a third wheel!"

Dean laughed as well, "I see, Cas he wouldn't stop coming completely. You heard him; they would just be less frequent. Would you mind hanging out with me instead of your brother all the time?"

Castiel shifted in his spot then turned to look at Dean, "What would we be doing?"

"Almost anything you want; I only have so much power and money though. Can't take you all the way to China just yet." He said with a grin.

"Well, could we maybe go to the park? I haven't been there in a while… I don't know why though." He said with a smile.

"Of course, I just need to do one thing first okay. Now don't freak out."

Castiel nodded, wondering what the other was going to do. He watched as Dean reached behind his back and grabbed something. Tipping his head to the side he leaned closer to the man and looked over to see that Lucifer had gone. The man shrugged, to busy trying to figure out what Dean had.

Dean could see he was interested and smiled, pulling a box out from behind his back he handed it to Castiel. The blue eyed man narrowed his eyes but when he looked at Dean encouraging smile he opened the box and saw a neatly folded trench coat in the box.

"Is this for me?" He asked pulling it out.

"Yup now stand up and try it on, have to make sure it fits. I was guessing your size when I picked it out."

Castiel quickly put the box on the table and stood up slipping his arms into the coat. "It's great! So much cooler than the white clothes we get here." He hugged Dean tightly before falling onto his lap. "Thanks Dean."

The man raised an eyebrow and looked around to see the others hadn't noticed yet; wrapping his own arms around Castiel he smiled, "No worries, you're awesome so I figured you needed some new clothes. Especially if we're going out to the park."

Castiel's eyes lit up, "So we are going!?"

"Ya of course, I just have to sign a few things then we can go."

"Awesome, thanks Dean."

"Of course babe." Dean's eyes lit up, he hadn't meant to say that, well at least not out loud. "Uh sorry I mean Cas."

"Uh, I don't mind…" The man said looking like he was contemplating something.

"Hey what's up Cas?"

Instead of answering the man, Cas bent forward and pecked Dean's lips softly. Dean was surprised at first but held him close momentarily before pulling back. "I should go get those papers signed okay. Promise me you won't get into any trouble since I gave you that coat."

"Promise." He whispered sliding of Dean's lap as the man stood.

Dean grinned and ruffled Castiel's hair before going back towards the main office.

"Hey could I have some papers to bring out one of my patients?" He asked the secretary Meg.

"Of course hun, anything for you." She purred sliding him the pages.

"Woah, I don't swing that way. Although if I did, you are quite a pretty lady." He said winking at her.

"Hey Dean I thought you only had one patient at the time. Wasn't it that Castiel guy? He hasn't been outside of here since the time he entered."

"I know, that's why I'm bringing him out with me. Could you send these to the Doc?"

She looked at the papers in her hand, "You're taking him out today?"

"Ya why not, I've made progress. Already he said that if I was with him all the time then Lucifer would stop coming."

"Lucifer? You mean the devil?"

He shrugged, "Well seems like they had a weird family, Lucifer, Michael, Castiel… All names of angels."

She nodded, "Well don't lose him okay; and be back before supper!"

"I was going to keep him till tomorrow, so don't worry about lunch or supper. I'll feed him." Dean said with a grin as he walked off.

Dean walked back into the main room the patients hung out in and went over to Castiel. "Hey Cas, ready to go? I have some other clothes for you to change into."

Castiel looked up at Dean and stood smiling brightly. "Hello Dean! You got me more clothes?"

The man handed Cas a bag, "Yup now let's go to the bathroom so you can get changed. Then we can blow this popsicle stand."

"We're in a popsicle stand? I thought this was a home."

"Figure of speech Cas don't worry about it kay."

The other nodded and hooked himself onto Dean's arm looking like a lost child. Dean smiled and held him close as he led Cas towards the employee bathroom.

* * *

That is all I have for now but I felt like writing a Destiel fic and so here one of the four I've written haha~ But I do hope you like it . Tell me what you think! If you don't well then PLEASE tell me! I don't want to keep writing a story that no one likes!


End file.
